Hora de Aventura: ¿Que soy para ti?
Esta canción fue cantada por Finn, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa para que se abriera la puerta del mounstro Letra latino Les dire, algo que se muy bien, debi decirles que perdí un pedazo de ti ya no esta, se fue por siempre creo que ya no importa pues sin ti yo no puedo vivir con mis amigos podre seguir y así soñar con tu amor ¿Les gusta? es lo que estaba perdido ¡LA VERDAD! ¿Que soy para ti? soy una broma o tu hermano ¿Que soy para ti? me minimizas por ser joven que no cres que entiendo bien quería tocar junto a ti anoche fue muy especial aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse u-u-u-stedes so-o-o-n mis amigas sin igual lo so-o-o-n, noy hay nadie más así así-í-í estoy hablando de ustedes dos y tu Jake yo les canto mi canción y lo hare de corazón ¿Que soy para ti? soy una broma o tu hermano ¿Que soy para ti? me minimizas por ser joven que no crees que entiendo bien quería tocar junto a ti olvidare lo que perdi recordare lo que compartí, por ahi ustedes so-o-o-n mi-i-i-is amigas sin igual lo so-o-o-n no hay nadie más así asi-i-i es estoy hablando de ustedes dos y tu Jake Yo les canto mi canción,y lo hare de corazón Marceline y Dulce Princesa:Aaahhhhhh Finn:Lo hare de tan manera que tan real que así podre abri-i-i-r la puerta. Letra ingles Everyone and Bubble Gum I´m so dumb I should´ve just told you what I lost whas a piece of your hair Now It´s gone, gone forever but I guess what doesn´t matter when I just just had all of you there Oh, I just had all of you there with me my friends if you even my friends You like this? this is that was missing ¡THE TRUTH! What am I to you? am I a joke your knight or your brother What am I to you? do you look down on me because I´m younger Do you think I don´t understand I just wanted us together and to play as a band Last night was the most fun I´ve ever had I even liked it when te two of you would ger mad at each other Ohhh you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world And that´s ri-i-i-igh I´m talking about the two of your girls And you Jake I wanna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake What am I to you? am I a joke your knight or your brother What am I to you? do you look down on me because I´m younger do you think I don´t understand I just wanted us together and to plays a band I´ll rememberthe past that we shared over there Ohh you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world That´s ri-i-i-ighht I´m talking about the two of you girls and you Jake I wanna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake Marceline y Dulce princesa: Ahhhhhh Finn: Make no mistake I´m gonna sing a song that feels so real It´ll make this door break. Letra español Escuchad, princesa, soy idiota e de confesar, que lo que perdi fue un mechon de tu pelo se perdio ya no esta pero supongo que ya da igual porque os tengo a todos aquí oooos tengo a todos aquí amigos mios aquí todos juntos. -¿Te mola? eso es lo que fallaba ¡LA VERDAD! ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un heroe, o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar anoche fue la monda lo pasamos genial incluso cuando os pusisteis a pelear... por tonterias. Porque... ''so-o-o-ois'' mis mejores amigas' ''so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un heroe, o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar olvidar que perdi un mechon capilar recordar la pasta que acabo de jalar... con los 3. Porque... UH!! ''so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas'' so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. Va a ser una cancion tan de verdad que la puerta voy a derribaaaaaaaar! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de dibujos animados